


I Feel the Light Betray Me

by Cysteine



Series: The Contingency Plan (Trans Snape series) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Female Severus Snape, Grey-A, Homophobia, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Severus Snape, Trans Snape Week, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: Sequel to "The Darkest Side of Me", where a trans-in-the-closet Severus had thought about a contingency plan to protect Lily's children by living a new life as a woman."-I'm reminding you that it is by my word, and my word alone, that you remain out of Azkaban. If, of course, you find yourself unable to be the MAN I require, I shall have to find myself a new inside man. I do believe Misses Malfoy scored an Outstanding on her Potions N.E.W.T., and she'd do almost anything to protect her son from going the same way her cousin Regulus Black did. If you want the cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts job, I’ll happily send you on your way."Title from Linkin Park song:It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my backIt's like a whirlwind inside of my headIt's like I can't stop what I'm hearing withinIt's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within...I feel the light betray me......It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing withinIt's like the face inside is right beneath my skin





	I Feel the Light Betray Me

Sev had avoided Azkaban following the war due to Albus Dumbledore's testimony to the Ministry of Magic, and was stripped of ability to 'regenerate' as Severa and run away from Wizarding Britain due to the Wand Oath that that Headmaster had required.

It wasn't as bad as the Unbreakable Vow, but Dumbledore knew how to twist promises and manipulate people with 'light' magic in ways that most Dark Wizards would be jealous of. Sev knew that her life without magic would be an eventual death sentence, as rogue Death Eaters were either still on the loose or presumed dead.

Sev was back in her room when the Headmaster entered through the floo without so much as a 'by your leave'. She was glad that she hadn't undressed yet, clenching her jaw and schooling her face and mind so that Severus, the mask that had been perfected by an entire lifetime, was in place. Everything that was Severa was packed away into a corner of his mind, practically a separate consciousness at this point.

In this mind, as Severus, he was the double agent that helped track down and capture Bellatrix Lestrange. He was stoic. And he was everything that Albus wanted him to be: the perfect pliant tool. 

"Severus, I noticed you violated the terms of our agreement earlier when you were patrolling the castle."

He arched an eyebrow.

“You mean with the Venomous Tentacula that Miss Tonks absconded from the greenhouses? I saw the injuries and bruises she received before it grabbed me-”

Albus nodded, the pleasant old-man smile not reaching into his eyes. The Headmaster's eyes were cold and remorseless; perhaps a few shades less manic than Bellatrix, but no less cold and calculating.

“I removed her memory of you treating her injuries; she instead remembers you assigning daily detention for her until the end of her school days.”

Severus scoffed at the overblown penalty that he'd have to give her.

"Daily detention until… but she’s a Fourth Year! Headmaster, if I may-"

"-you may not. You understand how vital it is for you to play your part that you were a Death Eater loyal to Voldemort?"

"I do."

"Then see to it. I do not want to see you sparing an _ounce_ of compassion for any student that isn't a Slytherin. **Maintain. The. Ruse.** "

"The war is over! You're asking me to be a bully, no better than James-"

"-I'm reminding you that it is by my word, and _my word alone_ , that you remain out of Azkaban. If, of course, you find yourself unable to be the MAN I require, I shall have to find myself a new inside man. I do believe Misses Malfoy scored an Outstanding on her Potions N.E.W.T., and she'd do _almost anything_ to protect her son from going the same way her cousin Regulus Black did. If you want the cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts job, I’ll happily send you on your way."

"I know I'm not your first pawn, Albus, but **_you're a bloody monster_ **."

"Also please refrain from wearing witches' undergarments under your wizarding robes. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I don't think I can obliviate half the school again."

Sev's blood ran cold as even she couldn't remember what the Marauders did to her; only a single phrase when Slughorn was the only professor to defend him and attempt to demand a full Ministry Inquiry.

_Severus was found stripped of his clothing, forced into women’s undergarments, and VIOLATED all while bleeding and unconscious!  
_ _I REFUSE to believe that turning a blind eye to this will HELP anything, Minerva!_

_And Albus covered it up to protect his Marauders._

“Very well, Headmaster. Anything else I can do for you?"

Albus Dumbledore's smile now reached his eyes, twinkling in that way that disarms everyone else into believing he's an affable, well-liked old man. Severus knew better, even if he couldn't remember everything.

“Professor Sprout came to my office and plead for me to intervene on Miss Tonks’ behalf; she’ll be required to sit a NEWT level herbology exam to be excused from the detentions.”

Sev momentarily rolled her eyes before regaining control as Severus.

“Alastor Moody must be excited to know you’re grooming a small army of future Aurors for him.”

“He is; we both agree that the infant Harry Potter didn't defeat Tom Riddle, only delayed the inevitable."


End file.
